Injustice Kombat
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: A parody of Timeman63's Hero Banters (I did get permission from the man himself), this travels into my universe of Plants vs Zombies Heroes and lets you see what happens with heroes in my world and how they interact with each other. In the end, it's all just combat we're here for. Injustice Kombat.


**A/N: I am so sick and tired of writing 6 essays worth of chapters so I decided to read stories in the Plants vs Zombies category. One of my favorite was updated and it was Timeman63's Hero Banters. So I decided to make one as well as I generate more ideas for my story. It's different from his however, because not only is it just plants against zombies, plants are going to battle plants and vice versa. And also the fact that one plant/zombie could be battling themselves (So essentially you could have 2 Green Shadows battling each other)**

 **Before you ask, yes I asked Timeman63 before writing this. So that's out of the way. I have to ask everyone to get a concept written at this rate, but I don't mind that much. So don't say this is an exact copy of Hero Banters. And also there is more swearing here because that's how I write. Plus, keeps it natural I guess. And unlike his stories, some characters in his universe that can't talk will actually talk in mine. And I might not be as funny since I am not that sociable and funny in real life.**

 **Speaking of which, Green Shadow is up first. Hope you enjoy. Also, I am only going to put a few of my favorite characters to do this, since I'm going to get back to my other stories anyway.**

 _ **Character chosen:**_ _ **Green Shadow**_

When entering: Lands on her roots

When speaking first: Adjusts her cape to cover her head

When speaking second: Right leaf pointing at the enemy while the left leaf on her hips/stems

When speaking third: Lowers her body and does a leaf gesture of "come at me"

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Green Shadow**_

Green Shadow 1: Is this an illusion?

Green Shadow 2: Nope. It's just me.

Green Shadow 1: Well this is going to be interesting...

Green Shadow 1: I can't believe this is what's going to happen.

Green Shadow 2: That your going to battle yourself?

Green Shadow 1: Love myself before I wreck myself, am I right?

Green Shadow 1: Very funny, AJ.

Green Shadow 2: I am not AJ. I'm you're other ego.

Green Shadow 1: Yeah yeah. Nice costume by the way.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Solar Flare**_

Green Shadow: Can we just not battle each other?

Solar Flare: We can, but it's just you'll be a sore loser.

Green Shadow: Fine. Loser does dishes, though.

Green Shadow: Don't worry Solar. I'll go easy on you.

Solar Flare: Why do I have a feeling that it sounds bullshit?

Green Shadow: Because it is.

Green Shadow: Hey, Summer. Nice time to train ain't it?

Solar Flare: You can't flirt me out of this.

Green Shadow: I'd wish.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Wall-Knight**_

Green Shadow: Personality check, Kenny.

Wall-Knight: Somewhat shy unless in battle I guess.

Green Shadow: Oh come on, you just need to come out of your shell.

Green Shadow: How come you're armor can block pretty much everything but you use it so little?

Wall-Knight: It drains too much energy to use.

Green Shadow: I call bullshit!

Green Shadow: Wall Knight, will you be my shield?

Wall-Knight: I'll use the "shield" against you, actually.

Green Shadow: Looks like I have to pry it open then.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Chompzilla**_

Green Shadow: Never knew you were such a big dou...actually never mind..

Chompzilla: You know what word you're going to say.

Green Shadow: I'd tell you but this is a family-friendly show, even when I swear.

Green Shadow: I got the pun of your name.

Chompzilla: And what is it?

Green Shadow: You're both a chomper, and Godzilla. Nice.

Green Shadow: How do you devour gargantuars?

Chompzilla: Is this is a pun? Because I can tell.

Green Shadow: I was about to say you're very gargantuan but you're not a fan of puns.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Spudow**_

Green Shadow: Who put the boom in boom-shaka-laka?

Spudow: I don't know. But I think it's me.

Green Shadow: Yeah, you're right.

Green Shadow: Spudow, I know you love peace, but I have to train you.

Spudow: Sure. As long as it helps me keep peace between all the things in life.

Green Shadow: What are we waiting for? Let's do this.

Green Shadow: How's Daisy doing?

Spudow: She's doing great. Look at her.

Green Shadow: Let's hope you stay healthy like that, too.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Citron**_

Green Shadow: Andy, you know what time it is...

Citron: Oh it's on!

Green Shadow: Let's see if you're 2000 successful mission streak ends now.

Green Shadow: Have you ever hurt yourself from hitting something whilst being a ball?

Citron: Occasionally. And you have a problem with that?

Green Shadow: Because balls is not going to be the only thing you'll be tripping on today,

Green Shadow: You betrayed us because of Zomboss' bounty, haven't you?

Citron: All in a days work.

Green Shadow: You'll have no mercy from any of us.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Grass Knuckle**_

Green Shadow: Meeting you is such an honor...

Grass Knuckle: Why thank you.

Green Shadow: Let's see if you're boxing skills are really as you show.

Green Shadow: Green Shadow on the ring!

Grass Knuckle: Grass Knuckle prepares a fight.

Green Shadow: Both competitors ready. That was cringy.

Green Shadow: Cheers love.

Grass Knuckle: Very funny. Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched.

Green Shadow: Hey, I tried to be nice.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Nightcap**_

Green Shadow: Can you please go, or you are getting the leaf.

Nightcap: Leave it to me.

Green Shadow: At least you had the puns.

Green Shadow: Psychiatrist is one thing, but also a gym teacher and a psychologist?

Nightcap: Dual jobs are just for me because I just want to help.

Green Shadow: You can't help anyone if you ccan't help yourself.

Green Shadow: You're large purple eyes won't convince me.

Nightcap: It has fooled several people, though.

Green Shadow: Grassy, sure. But not me.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Rose**_

Green Shadow: Rosita, how's the night for ya?

Rose: I'll teleport you to the other side of the Earth.

Green Shadow: I thought the night was still young...

Green Shadow: Cape to join me?

Rose: Your puns are funny, but not that much.

Green Shadow: Well aren't you the rosiest.

Green Shadow: Can you turn my Precision Blast into a goat?

Rose: I don't know. But I'm happy to try.

Green Shadow: But if it hits your face, it ain't my fault.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Captain Combustible**_

Green Shadow: Oh my Dave! Captain Combustible? I was such a big fan of you.

Captain Combustible: Was?

Green Shadow: Until you decided to go for discipline.

Green Shadow: You remind me of Fury Jetta.

Captain Combustible: And what do I remind you of him?

Green Shadow: That you're about to die.

Green Shadow: How could you even wear those armor when you have no hands?

Captain Combustible: I do. I just need to grow some branches and that would be my arms.

Green Shadow: Ugh. Well that's a keeper.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Cactrus**_

Green Shadow: Jesse, you know what you need to do?

Cactrus: Shoot you in the face?

Green Shadow: Nah, just stop being so acidic. Even Andy is not that acidic.

Green Shadow: You are such a motherly figure.

Cactrus: Thanks, I guess.

Green Shadow: Sad you're own daughter wants to destroy you.

Green Shadow: Jesse, my favorite cactus.

Cactrus: I could use some training from you.

Green Shadow: You're here for the puns, right?

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Peeta**_

Green Shadow: Peeta...How's it been?

Peeta: Great. I really want to join your squad.

Green Shadow: Then let's test your skills.

Green Shadow: Testing you today.

Peeta: Alright. Try to keep up. *insert keep up by KSI if you want to*

Green Shadow: Keep up? That's what you should do.

Green Shadow: Reminds me of that one time you tried to do it to me.

Peeta: Oh I remember that, this time Solar Flare is not here.

Green Shadow: Where's Summer when you need her?

 _ **Green Shadow vs. AJ**_

Green Shadow: What did they do to you and Peeta at the PESPE?

AJ: Training for mutation, that's what.

Green Shadow: No wonder you're a shotgun, a machine gun, a handgun and a grenade in a plant...

Green Shadow: Should I be asking why you cosplayed me a few days ago?

AJ: I am just a fan of you.

Green Shadow: But you're wearing a blue hoodie at that time, not a purple one.

Green Shadow: I can tell you want to do it to me, don't you?

AJ: Um...disturbing to say it out loud...But yeah that's why I need to meet you.

Green Shadow: You shall not touch me unless you beat me.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Jason**_

Green Shadow: The squad could use more plants.

Jason: I have potential for that?

Green Shadow: Don't worry. I'll help you find it.

Green Shadow: Remember that time when I defeated your squad of 12 plants?

Jason: I just don't want to talk about it.

Green Shadow: It's going to be the same here.

Green Shadow: Does plasma melt everything?

Jason: Nah, the only things I want to melt.

Green Shadow: I don't think that's how plasma works.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Super Brainz**_

Green Shadow: Super Brainz.

Super Brainz: I am more Seperior than you.

Green Shadow: Haha. Pokemon puns. Nice.

Green Shadow: Your hair is messy.

Super Brainz: That joke won't fool me again.

Green Shadow: Alright, you want the leaves, do you?

Green Shadow: Are you sure you're not on the zombie side?

Super Brainz: Last time I checked, I am.

Green Shadow: And I thought I could trick you to be Carried Away.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. The Smash**_

Green Shadow: Nice zombie costume, Grassy.

The Smash: I'm not that putrid bonk choy.

Green Shadow: You sound like him when he's mad, though.

Green Shadow: The Smash? Like please, at least name yourself better.

The Smash: It really doesn't matter what I call myself. Beating you is what matters.

Green Shadow: You can't beat me even with the name like that.

Green Shadow: Can you make a pun for me? Just once.

The Smash: Fine. Plants think you're their Green Shadow.

Green Shadow: Not bad. That was Smashing.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Impfinity**_

Green Shadow: How do you even turn yourself into 3? Or more?

Impfinity: It's called a hologram.

Green Shadow: Then how the heck when I Precision Blast your hologram, they seemed to get hit?

Green Shadow: Can you really multiply yourself to infinity?

Impfinity: I can, but that would be too unfair.

Green Shadow: And that's what gets you killed.

Green Shadow: what is 2 times 2?

Impfinity: 3?

Green Shadow: You know multiplication but you don't know how to multiply?

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Rustbolt**_

Green Shadow: You're toast!

Rustbolt: I don't understand what you mean.

Green Shadow: Ya know...like your toaster? Never mind.

Green Shadow: You shrink things, do you?

Rustbolt: Yeah. I'll shrink you as well.

Green Shadow: And now I understand why your intelligence is so little.

Green Shadow: Rustlebolt...

Rustbolt: My favorite food for my toaster.

Green Shadow: I'm not toas...Oh wait I got the joke.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Electric Boogaloo**_

Green Shadow: Oh...oh...oh...

Electric Boogaloo: Don't even take my damn line!

Green Shadow: Woah, I like disco music, too, not just you..

Green Shadow: So...Disco?

Electric Boogaloo: Yup. Way better than country, pop, rock ,rap and all sorts.

Green Shadow: Nah, I prefer rap music.

Green Shadow: Wanna dance on the disco?

Electric Boogaloo: Sure, why not?

Green Shadow: Lets dance, girl!

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Brain Freeze**_

Green Shadow: I wonder how often you have ice cream?

Brain Freeze: But why did you ask me that?

Green Shadow: Because I might know you's be popsicles after the match.

Green Shadow: Ice-see you with your frost.

Brain Freeze: You're the worst plant hero because of the puns, ya know?

Green Shadow: Aw, thank you.

Green Shadow: Brain Freeze, have you ever had a brain freeze?

Brain Freeze: Do I look like I could get a brain freeze?

Green Shadow: Everyone's human. Or zombies. Or plants.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Professor Brainstorm**_

Green Shadow: My mortal enemy...

Professor Brainstorm: I lead this world. And I will lead it with Zomboss with my smarts.

Green Shadow: Smart enough to beat me?

Green Shadow: We got your partner-in-crime on hostage. Your surrender can save him.

Professor Brainstorm: I don't need him anymore for my plans.

Green Shadow: No worries, he's dead anyways. Just like you after a few minutes.

Green Shadow: Stop this. We can achieve peace within each other.

Professor Brainstorm: Not in my watch, Stella Connors.

Green Shadow: Denying the peace is one thing but putting my real name on the line for people?

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Immorticia**_

Green Shadow: You remind me of Rosita.

Immorticia: But better, may I add.

Green Shadow: Nope. You're just a witch with bats.

Green Shadow: I see 3 bats and a witch. Witch one's the leader?

Immorticia: Ha ha very funny.

Green Shadow: Jokes aside, seriously, who's leading?

Green Shadow: Immorticia but never seems to be immortal...

Immorticia: You just never know. I might be immortal once I destroy you.

Green Shadow: Nah, just grab those Infinity Blades and stab you 'til you're dead.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Z-Mech**_

Green Shadow: Why can't you un-mech yourself?

Z-Mech: Because you have no mechanism or brains to understand.

Green Shadow: Bad pun. But not too shabby.

Green Shadow: I've always been interested with your kind's mechs.

Z-Mech: So you want to join our side to find out?

Green Shadow: I just need to kill you and get the suit.

Green Shadow: How is it that you could shove all those weapons in something that's my size?

Z-Mech: How do you have infinite precision blasts but never shot it all the time?

Green Shadow: Fair point. Fair point.

 _ **Green Shadow vs. Neptuna**_

Green Shadow: Under the sea...Under the sea...

Neptuna: You shall not make fun of me.

Green Shadow: Alright, Ariel. Your words.

Green Shadow: I heard you talked to fish. Is it true?

Neptuna: Why did you make assumptions like that?

Green Shadow: I mean it makes sense to think so.

Green Shadow: It's not going to be fun to battle against a zombie in a fish bowl.

Neptuna: Wait until you actually swim on my territory.

Green Shadow: But we're not under the sea!

 _ **Additional lines:**_

 _ **Winning: Puts her leaves in an X and a couple inches from her face before doing a Precision Blast to cut the peas in half.**_

Death to all enemies!

I'm sorry, it's part of my job.

 _ **Losing: Kneels down and puts her leaves on her face.**_

I lost...I'm sorry I failed you, parents.

If only it was easier for me...

 _ **Conceding: Super jump away from battle.**_

I got better things to do.

This hero life is too hard for me...

 _ **When opponent concedes: Clenches her leaves in anger and points to the sky.**_

Can't you fight me like a real person!

Cowards...

 _ **When on 5 health or less: Sweat and trying to focus again.**_

Ugh...I'm about to lose, aren't I?

Vison...Clogging...Tired...to the...death.

 _ **When opponents on 5 health or less: Taunts and smiles at the opponent.**_

Cease your resistance.

I'm too good, you're too easy.

 _ **When thinking: Puts one of her leaf to her mouth as to think**_

I need to know what to do...

Should I play this...or that?

 _ **When play a legendary: Eyes closing with determination and smiles.**_

I am the legend, mate.

Penelopea, giving you headaches about legendaries since 2018.

 _ **When opponent plays a legendary: Puts her hands to her head and shakes her head.**_

Now this is just plain stupid.

That's fine. I give you that.

 _ **After playing signature: One leaf grabs the cape and put it to the front.**_

Can't dodge the Precision Blast...

Boom, headshot!

 _ **When opponents play signature: Frowns in disbelief**_

Give me a break...

Oh Penelopea, what have you've done to yourself?

 _ **When using super block: Leaves going to an X and aura blocks the hit**_

Can't touch this!

Is that all you've got?

 _ **When playing a card with more than 6 sun: Crosses her leaves and sigh**_

I hope the pain was worth it...

Shitstorm comin' at ya!

 _ **When opponent plays with a card with more than 6 brains/sun: Face a bit terrified, but smiles back at the opponent and mocks them.**_

You're just wasting your resources.

Challenge accepted!

 **A/N: And that's it. Penelopea's personality is finding anything to joke around about your opponent. Usually in a fair and balance breakfast of puns. But she is determined once in battle, and tend to sound aggressive at some cases.**

 **I just want to upload this because I need to be having a rest of the story. The next chapter of Adventures of Sylveon: Together Forever and Forgive or Forget? Will be uploaded within this month.**


End file.
